Nakami Kumori
}}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Player Lil Anju - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Race Vizard - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Birthday May 23 - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Age Unknown - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Gender Female - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Height 157 cm (5 foot 2 inches) - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Weight 101 lbs - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Blood Type Unknown - }} |- ! style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Professional Status |- } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Affiliation Vizard Hideout (Masked Army) - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Previous Affiliation None - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Occupation Masked Army, 4th Seat Little Red Death - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Previous Occupation None - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Team Kiheitei - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Previous Team None - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Partner Ayuri Yoshima - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Previous Partner None - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Base of Operations Karakura Town High School of the Exiled - }} |- ! style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Personal Status |- } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Relatives Raizen Kumori (Father) Benihime Kumori (Mother) Snow Kumori (Older Sister) Ayuri Yoshima (Older Sister) Haruka Ichiro (Older Sister) Tenshin Kumori (Older Brother) - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Education Unknown - }} |- ! style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Zanpakutō |- } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Shikai Shi o tsumugu - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Inner Hollow Alice - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Resurrección Ugoki no hoshoku-sha (Predator in motion) - }} |- Nakami Kumori, is the current 4th Seat of the Masked Army. Appearance Nakami is a Vizard that appears to be a teenage girl despite her true age. She is dressed in a red cloak, black blouse, and a skirt with red trimmings. Her entire apparel is made up of shades of red and black. Her hair is just past her shoulders with the roots of her hair dyed black while her tips remain crimson. Personality Nakami is best described as a psychopath, a being who feels no remorse for her actions and has no empathy towards other. She is brutal, sadistic and enjoys killing others with a smile. Lacking in conscience and empathy, she takes what she want and does as she please, violating social norms and expectations without guilt or remorse She does not have any sense of honor and is a compulsive liar, usually lying to her comrades and even closets allies. She even uses both men and women like her playthings. Despite her destructive behavior she has the ability to naturally blend in with others without raising anyone’s suspicions. History To be added. Powers & Abilities Current control: Nakami can effortlessly create and manipulate air currents. By generating a current of wind below her, Nakami is capable of lifting herself high up in the air and remain suspended. Such ability can be used for a variety of purposes: she can fly around freely at high speed, cross long distances in short times, remain out of enemy's range and evade their blows, as well as reach otherwise unreachable places. Nakami can also control air current with a 3 meter radius of herself. She uses this ability to make things levitate or even halt projectiles in the air. Hidden muscles: In stark contrast with her slim and child-like figure, Nakami possesses a very large amount of physical strength. Currently she is capable of lifting and dragging around objects three times her own size and weight most prominently due to her habit of fight opponents much larger and bulkier then herself. Telekinesis: Nakami recently discover she was a user of Telekinesis. She has discovered that her new ability seems to be limited to her zanpakuto. This however only made her test the limits further. She found that she can't be more then 5 meters from her zanpakuto for it to work. She has also found that she can pull the trigger on her shikai release with her new ability although the kickback usually knocks her shikai out of her range. Hakuda Expert: Nakami's Hakuda skill is above average for a 4th Seat, very well developed with a keen sense of tactics and technique. She could potentially rival a seat abroad her own if she's very careful. Certainly she is particularly skilled. She is very perceptive of her opponent's moves, not many of her level would fool her. When it comes to unarmed techniques against armed opponents, she is definitely not to be underestimated when caught unarmed by those at her level. Zanjutsu Expert: Nakami's Zanjutsu skill is above average for a 4th Seat, very well developed with a keener sense of tactics and technique. She could potentially rival a seat abroad her own if she is very careful. She certainly is particularly skilled and very perceptive of her opponent's moves, not many of her level would fool her. Shunpo Expert: Nakami's Shunpo surpasses most 4th Seats. Her skill is shown to be great enough to easily outmaneuver most with relative ease. She could potentially rival a 4th seat, but other than that she might run into trouble. For a 3rd seat her Shunpo is developed to perfection, speed and distance very much farther than average for a 4th Seat. Shunpo comes easy to Nakami, almost like walking. Zanpakutou Shi o tsumugu In her sealed state Shi o tsumugu takes on the form of dual black swords. The blades measure 27' in length. Both sword handles are wrapped in black cord. The swords are housed in a black nylon sheath that hangs horizontally from the waist. Shi has the ability to willingly transform into a psychical manifestation. While in this psychical form she can match the abilities of her owner Nakami. When her psychical body takes a massive amount of damage she turns back to her sword form. *'Shikai:' Shi o tsumugu's release command is "Spin out of control". Nakami's Shikai manifest itself in the form of a unique mechanical gun/scythe hybrid. It is a High Velocity Sniper Scythe (HVSS), a hybrid between a Scythe and a Rifle. In order to more effectively use her weapon she fires a shot immediately before a swing to increase the power of her attacks. The sycthe can fold up tightly for easy portability and is stored underneath Nakami's cloak, at her waist. Although the scythe can fold into the form of a gun, it does not have to be in that form to fire. The high velocity slugs that are fired move at speeds that would match a bala. Nakami very often uses to insane recoil of the rifle to propel herself and speeds equal to a shunpo of someone a seat higher then herself. :Shikai Special Ability: Tenshi Fushichou's Shikai is used for melee and ranged combat. The attacks within her abilities are based off of Kinetic Energy. :*'Kinetic Release:': The kinetic energy built up within the scythe when its swung is exponentially increased. A single slash is capable of tearing the hardest substances to shreds. Just dragging the scythe across the earth will tear it asunder. Stabbing the scythe into the ground would cause a massive shock wave that would destroy the entire ground within a three meter radius the contact point. A slash through the air sends out sharp arc of slicing winds. If Nakami spins the scythe around her waist she can create a complete circle of the slicing winds that can attack and defend 360° in a single move. :*'Kinetic Core:' The kinetic core is a circular plate located on Nakami's shikai near the barrel of the sniper. The more Nakami attacks or deflects her opponent the faster the core spins. The faster the core spins the faster and stronger her attacks are. Nakami must continue to fight or the core will slow down and restart. (She must attack or deflect atleast once per post. If she doesnt to either the core will stop and restart.) The increase in power is most obvious in the slugs that she fires from the sniper part of her weapon. However once she shoots the highly destructive slug the core must restart. The increase in speed is seen in her hohou. If she builds up enough power she can move at speeds far beyond her rank. :*'Recoil Reverser:' Nakami uses the back end of her scythe to intercept an enemy's blow. Upon intercepting the enemy's blow, the scythe also absorbs the kinetic energy created by the enemy's attack. :*'Kinetic Outburst:' If Nakami blocks a psychical attack with the side of her scythe, the kinetic energy will be absorbed combined with some stored energy and create a outward burst big enough to blow the attack as well as anything within a meter's range of Nakami away from her. (Using this ability cost a level of the Kinetic core.) Category:Vizard Hideout Category:Karakura Town Category:Vizard Category:Characters Category:People Category:Female Category:Kiheitei